The Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) has been a major Third Generation (3G) technology standard for cellular telecommunications. The UMTS cellular technology has been upgraded as the Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) system that enables much higher speeds to be achieved for cellular communications, with lower packet latency. The number of UMTS bands that may be supported by 4G-LTE frequency division duplex (FDD) cellular telephone device is increasing. For example, it is projected that 29 FDD single-carrier bands may be supported, in tandem with a projected value of 25 carrier aggregation band combinations. Current RF front-end filter technologies can only support one single-carrier band per filter count. As a result, a typical 4G-LTE FDD cellular telephone handset may only support a fraction of the total number of bands. Furthermore, a typical 4G-LTE FDD handset may be manufactured to service a particular geographical region, thus creating a disjoint in the global supply chain for OEMs.